fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Time!/References
* This is the first time Timmy's parents, as well as Cosmo and Wanda, appear in the 1970s. Timmy's parents are kids, and Cosmo and Wanda are dressed in the style of the time. * This is the first appearance of the Time Scooter. * This is the first episode where Timmy does not appear in the title card. * The child version of Mr. Turner also appears in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". However, in that episode, he looked much more like Mr. Turner as an adult and said his name wasn't "Dad", but he says "Dad" is his nickname in this episode. ** He might've thought that Timmy was calling him by his real name. * Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner's names are almost revealed in this episode. * A.J.'s dad as a kid is seen in the race. * If Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner were ten years old in the 70s, this means that both are born in the 60s. * Mr. Turner can tell when something bad happens to his trophy. * Timmy causes a time paradox when his dad loses the race and goes to dictator school. Since Timmy's dad attended dictator school and never married Timmy's mom, Timmy was never born, thus he couldn't go back in time to prevent his dad from winning the race. This paradox would've erased Timmy from existence as it would've happened. The situation in this episode is a variant of what is better known as the grandfather paradox. *The phrase, "And this is where I'd keep my trophy, IF I HAD ONE!" has achieved memetic status. * Mr. Turner doesn't get that tired out while doing exercise while Mrs. Turner gets easily tired from it. * Both Cosmo and Wanda do not like lava lamps but they like computers. *The name "Father Time" later use as the name of a character that appeared in Timmy's Secret Wish. * There is a reference to anti-racism while present-day Cosmo is talking to the 70s Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo, referring to a foot race, states that "This is a good race!" The 70s Wanda replies, "We think all races are good, man," and the 70s Cosmo adds, "We don't judge." *This episode was included on Volume 2 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * - Billy Gates, Cosmo and Wanda's former godchild is based on the famous real-life creator computer mogul and creator of Microsoft. *'' ''- The trophy scenes are a possible reference. ** Mr. Turner's trophy senses are a reference to Spider-Man's spider senses. * - Z-Bay is a parody of the famous online buying shop. *''Back to the Future'' - The Time Scooter's exit and entrance are a reference to the Delorean's exit and entrance. **'' '' - This episode parodies the movie, mostly the parts where time is drastically changed and creates a dysotopian future and the past having to be altered to prevent that from happening again; This is actually true in real life. *'' '' - The mini-scene where 1970's Cosmo and Wanda, and 2000's Cosmo and Wanda are dancing is a parody of the dance scene. * Timmy melting stuff with heat vision. * In the dystopian future, people (mostly Mr. Turner) will say "OR ELSE!" at the end of their sentences. * People being awed by lava lamps and saying "The colors!" * Cosmo saying "You're attractive", "I Love You!", or "We make a groovy couple, don't we?" to someone. (mostly Wanda) * Cosmo tricking Timmy into doing bad things (for the final time, Timmy, Wanda, and their past selves simply yell at him to be quiet) *When Mr. Turner tells Timmy that he's training for the big race, Mr. Turner's armband turns into a watch, then an armband again. *When Timmy remembers how slow he was during the race, look really close at his lip synching and you'll notice that he has regular teeth instead of his trademark buckteeth. *When Timmy finds his dad and when he's avoiding Chester and A.J., he's riding the scooter like he's riding a normal scooter, although that scooter is only used to travel through time. *In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, when Timmy travelled back to the 1970s Cosmo and Wanda are Crocker's fairy godparents, not Bill Gates'. However, Bill Gates could have gotten Cosmo and Wanda after Crocker, or vice versa. *Bill Gates didn't invent the internet, Tim Berners-Lee did. *Timmy's dad mentions that he hasn't gotten a trophy but considering that he graduated from Dictator School and rules the entire world, he could've obtained at least one trophy. *'Dad:' Come on, honey, smile! Smiles make everything better! *'Mom:' (panting) Chest...on...fire... Can't..breathe.. ---- *'Cosmo:' (after Timmy melts his crown) Hey, that's not funny! (Timmy then melts Wanda's crown) Now it's funny! (Timmy then laughs manically as he melts the whole kitchen with heat vision and then walks all innocent and happy-like out of the kitchen) Awww! Look how happy we made him! ---- *'Dad:' Smile! (Dad gets hit by an electric jolt and falls to the ground. He then gets up and senses that something bad happened to his trophy) Trophy senses.......TINGLING!!! TO THE TROPHY ROOM! ---- *'Cosmo:' (after Timmy destroyed the kitchen) Awwww, see, look how happy we'd made him. (Cosmo and Wanda turn into dust) ---- *'Dad:' (after seeing that his room has been vaporized and Timmy is there) What happened here?!?! *'Timmy:' Uh... I melted your trophy with heat vision? *'Dad:' Where did you get heat vision? *'Timmy:' Uhh... Internet? *'Cosmo:' Oh, he's good. ---- *'Dad:' I'm so mad I wish blinding beams of heat would shoot out of my eyes right now!! :(Cosmo starts to grant his wish but Wanda stops him before this occurs) *'Wanda:' No no, ours is the one with the silly pink hat. ---- *'Dad:' Go to your room and don't come out until you learn responsibility for other people's property...or welding skills...whichever comes first! ---- *'Timmy:' (jumping on a trampoline) woooohh, I've never seen dad that mad before. All for a dumb trophy he won thirty years ago. *'Wanda:' Well it wasn't so dumb to him, maybe you should apologize. *'Timmy:' (caught on the foot by Cosmo in the flying trapeze) Yeah, I guess... *'Cosmo:' Or you could go back in time and stop your dad from ever winning the thing in the first place *'Timmy:' Uhh, what he said *'Cosmo:' All right, two wishes for Cosmo zero for Wanda. I'm on fire babe. (teases Wanda while Wanda grants the wish) ---- *'Timmy:' We're traveling 30 years into the past! *'Wanda:' Well you know you could have just wished yourself 10 minutes into the past and stopped yourself from melting the trophy in the first place. *'Timmy:' I could've what? ---- *'1970's Cosmo:' Like, I'm never gonna suggest heat vision again, man *'Cosmo:' Oh yeah, I remember that now ---- *'Timmy:' Hey Dad! *'Young Dad:' Well that's my nickname, stranger. My real name is.....(truck-passing-by noise)......but everyone calls me Dad! ---- *'Young Dad:' Now if you'll excuse me, I've gottta finish training for the big race tomorrow. I'm gonna win and give the trophy to that groovy chick over there. *'Young Mom:' Chest...on fire...can't breathe... *'Timmy:' Wow my mom as a kid. *'Young Dad:' Yeah, and she's got a beautiful name, it's......(truck-passing-by noise)....but everyone calls her mom. ---- :(Cosmo, Wanda, 70's Cosmo and 70's Wanda are looking at a lava lamp) *'Cosmo:' I hate lava lamps. *'Wanda:' I know, they're really boring. *'70's Cosmo:' Oh really, like, what do you do for fun? :(they're looking at a computer with a lava lamp on the screen) *'Cosmo:' And you can download different lava! *'Billy Gates:' Hey, that gives me an idea! Someday I'll link every computer in the world together! I'll call it, the Internet! *'Cosmo:' That's silly, you should call it the Timmy! *'Billy Gates:' Uhh...okay! *'70's Wanda:' Oh, that Billy Gates with his crazy ideas. ---- *'Timmy:' Come on! Pizza! Ice-cream! Pizza! Ice-cream! Eat! Eat! Eat! *'Young Dad:' You sure this is some futuristic training program? *'Timmy:' Of course! I'm a fitness instructor. *'Young Dad:' You're too young. *'Timmy:' No, actually I'm 40, I just look 10, that's how fit I am. Now keep eating! ---- *'Timmy:' Now it's time for Scary Stories From The Future! In the future, there will be 500 TV channels. *'Young Dad:' Far out! *'Timmy:' But nothing to watch! *'Young Dad:' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ---- *'1970's Cosmo:' The system's trying to take him prisoner! *'1970's Wanda:' We're all prisoners...on the inside! *'1970's Cosmo:' Yeah, but I love you! ---- *'Alternate Future Dad:' (shows Timmy pictures on walls) This is me graduating dictator college. And this is me taking over the world - with smiles! (shows empty trophy pedestal) And this is where I'd keep my trophy. (spazzes) IF I HAD ONE! (freezes) Sorry. Lost the happy, but the happy's back! ---- *'Timmy:' (as Young Dad, offering his trophy) Hi, Mom! I'm Dad. Will you take this; go out with me; marry me; and someday have a boy with a silly pink hat? *'Young Mom:' Okay. I'll come by your house later! *'Timmy:' (as Young Dad) Groovy! If I'm asleep in a tent in the backyard, wake me up and tell me about the race, in excruciating detail! *'Young Mom:' Okay. (wanders off) ---- *'Timmy:' Dad, what are you doing? *'Dad:' Oh, trying to locate a new trophy off the Timmy computer network. ---- *'Dad:' Y'know, I was pretty mad yesterday, but for some reason now I'm just glad you exist. You know that whole race is such a blur to me, I barely remember it anyway. *'Timmy:' Uh-huh, yeah. ---- *'Dad:' (hands the melted trophy to Timmy) Here, give it to some girl you think is groovy. You never know what'll happen. *'Timmy:' Yes I do. :(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda from the future appear. Future Timmy then destroys the trophy) *'Future Timmy:' Stupid trophy! *'Timmy:' Hey! *'Future Timmy:' You'll thank me for this later. (Future Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda then zap back to their own time) *'Timmy:' (still suprised and shocked about what just happened) I'm welcome? ---- *'Mom:' Oh Internet, breakfast is ready! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes